othertitlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Strongest Anime Character
After due deliberations (read: chain posting) OT has finally decided who the strongest character in anime is (as the four other contestants were defeated by the post character limit). Here is the rather long name of this character : : :When TRUE Blastor Twin drive XN Seravee 3G shell bullet with GN Buster Swords III Ultimate Burning Survive Blaster King Armed Hyper Liner Emperor Completed Form Fierce Deity KING OF KINGS! Starlight Kaiouken times infinity/0 Sexy Devil Trigger Level 100 Brave Magnificent Badass freakin Overlord Resolved Ten no Ultra Dis Magna Cerbellartelenea Secret Youkai of Boundaries Savior Trans-AM Sage Mode Perpetual Lightning Excellion Vorpal Face Open Final form EX Witch of Origins Chou Ultima Shougeki Dark Hadou Turn A Expert Visored Bankai Vampiric Enternal Mangekyou Sharingan Scarlet Eyes Yami Yami Fruit Shin Shining Elder Genesic Kyuubi Tengen Toppa Legendary SSJ-XZ MajinBrolegetokuhanri Rakanfield Kaiser Gear Mk.X Schneider The Great Shinigami Emperor of Nightmares God Beast Mode Twin Drive with a lambda driver +1 Z /0 Blaster 3 Omega Wheels Unlimited Blade Works Reality Marble made by Alucard, who is wielding duel pistols in Gunslinger Style that shoot nuclear cyborg ninja pirate monkey's and swords of light with Giga Slave cast on them with 4 arms each wielding a Zankantou wrapped under Master Asia's towel leading with his left foot while throwing a SPACE LANCE !! having reached the Pinnacle of Perfection While playing Jenga drinking Aizen's tea and eating the Tree of Might's fruit with one of his Nakama in danger and his love interest shouting his name at a ninja pirate with the rum gone With Guts' Badassery And is immune to combo breakers and believes in the heart of the cards with a burning heart and a pure soul While throwing a Steamroller LANDMASTER and the Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch With the power of Courage!, time to plan And the power of Za Powa voiced by Norio Wakamoto/Crispin Freeman dressed like Dio Brando Borot with rockets installed on his GIGANTIC TAGER in the name of the King of Hearts While giving a hot-blooded speech with Bang Install as background music that can't be TROMBE'd and THAT STARTED PLAYING AFTER A ONE PIECE-ESQUE FLASHBACK and a partridge in a pear tree, while wielding the holy sword Excalibur! :HIS POWER IS MAXIMUM And OVER 9000!!!!!!!! With all 32 gym badges before beating all 16 elite 4 simultaeously and a super special awesome smash ball, leading with his left foot into an INDIGNATION FALCON BARREL ROLL DAIMON PUAAANCHHH!!!!!!! does a push up, he doesn't push himself up....... HE PUSHES THE WHOLE FREAKIN MULTIVERSE DOWN!!!! and his sake NOT EVEN DROP!!!! : : Please note that the name may change in the near future as he is still in the middle of powering-up. Supremezero: Sorry guys, but Bang Install fits much better as background music here. Only Emiya is more awesome, and it can't be used by anyone but Emiya. luke_the_great: I also feel that that he should be wearing the Berserker Armour. And believes in the Kamina that believes in him Supremezero: Incidentally, does the other 4 being defeated by the post limit equal the hax Stuopidget mentioned could defeat this? Same with the mods. ... MODS ARE GODS WHO CAN DESTROY EVEN THE LIKES OF THIS MONSTROSITY! COWER IN DESPAIR! Negima15: Here are screencaps of the topic: http://img200.imageshack.us/img200/2298/powerfulcharacter1.png http://img10.imageshack.us/img10/210/powerfulcharacter2.png http://img15.imageshack.us/img15/2489/powerfulcharacter3.png http://img22.imageshack.us/img22/3750/powerfulcharacter4.png Category:Topics